


The Three Rules of Winchesters

by clex_monkie89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-02
Updated: 2009-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clex_monkie89/pseuds/clex_monkie89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the things that Samuel John Winchester holds true, the only constants in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three Rules of Winchesters

These are the things that Samuel John Winchester holds true, the only constants in his life.

1\. Dean is always, and will always be there when Sam needs him.

2\. Nothing will ever be good enough for Dad.

3\. Dean will never take sides, no matter how hard you cry.

It doesn't matter what Sam does; how loud he screams, how much he tells Dean he hates him and wishes he would go away or drop dead. If Sam calls home at three in the morning on a school night because he needs to be picked up from two towns over Dean will down a cup of coffee, climb into the car and come pick him up.

Sam can't run a one-minute mile—never mind that Dean can't either. Dean is perfect. Sam can't remember the difference between a carburetor and a radiator, doesn't know a socket wrench from a monkey wrench. He still can't do a roundhouse without landing on his ass and he's so fucking inept that he isn't even allowed to come home from school by himself. Even getting into Stanford only got screaming and cursing and Sam being told that he wasn't even worth fighting for.

Even when Sam can't see through the tears, when he's sobbing so hard his throat hurts and his eyes sting, even then Dean doesn't say a word. He doesn't look at Sam. He doesn't look at Dad. He doesn't look at the swollen eye or the red knuckles, doesn't look at the bus ticket or the over-stuffed duffle. He refuses to. Dean just—won't.


End file.
